Tony Returns
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: He left to save his friends to save the one person he loved with all is heart. Now he's able to return what are his friends going to say will they have moved one had she? TATE McAbby Jibbs
1. Tony Returns

Ha the long awaited story has arrived Tony Returns this is the first of many chapters I hope you all enjoy this story. give me what you want to happen and I might work them in or they might already be in there. At the moment I'm not sure how I am going to finish this so please really please review tell me what you think is going to happen and what you would like to see what would happen you might give me ideas on how to finish this.

* * *

Tony's back

He stood outside the building wondering would anyone care if he was alive. Would she? He sighed only one way to find out sighing again he walked in. He had to see the director anyway he may as well see if anyone realized he was alive.

It took him ages to get past the guards he'd expected as much, every one thought he was dead that was the plan. He hated it but he could not let his past mistakes and misjudgments let it ruin the lives of the people around him.

He'd stayed away for two years like they had asked now they had called him back, he was curious as to why the people in his life before wanted him back would his friends know or had they all moved on with their lives. Had She? He hoped not that would be devastating.

The elevator opened and he walked out everything looked the same, well almost every thing. There at his old desk sat a woman of all things. Doing work he should be doing next to her sat Probie looking like he did always. Another women who kind of looked like Kate sat at Gibbs's desk, but why would she be sitting there where was Gibbs.

A phone rang, "Todd"

That caught his attention it was Kate wow she had changed so much he saw her stand up all black that wasn't the Kate he knew.

"McGee, Shepard grab your gear call Ziva and tell Ducky we got a new case" She walked past Tony like he was just another person.

"So McGee how's Abby and the Baby?"

"Great Abby and Tony are fine he's finally sleeping through the night thankfully" the two agents walked past Tony not taking any notice of who he was. He continued his way up to the Directors office. _Where the hell is Gibbs and what the hell happened to Kate?_

He met with Cynthia she nodded her head and called into the office.

"Director Shepard your ten o'clock is here"

Suddenly the door opened. "Mr. DiNozzo please come in"

* * *

"I'm sure you have noticed a few changes around here. First off let me introduce my self. I am Jennifer Shepard the director of NCIS. Tom Marrow left just after you went into hiding. I have been informed of what you had to do. And I assure that everyone here in time will understand what you did and why you did it.

Now for what I have called you here for; I have heard many a story about you from many people here and my superiors have expressed the thought of if you would like to come back they will let you. From where you left off as it was not your choice entirely to leave."

Tony thought for a minute he would love to come back this was the best job he'd had. He missed his friends, and strangely enough he'd also missed the work. Which was strange for him as he hardly had done any with out Gibbs hurting him in some way.

"I'd like that but it isn't my choice, it's theirs one question where's Gibbs?"

Jenny was about to answer when her door was flung open and Gibbs walked in. "Jethro What have I told you about walking in to my office unannounced?"

"That's when I was working here I don't know do I Jenny?"

"Jethro honey I'm busy wait out side"

This was when Gibbs noticed Tony he didn't realize it was him till Tony smiled sheepishly.

"DiNozzo nice of you to join us at last"

"Us? I just heard you didn't work here any more Gibbs" Gibbs rolled his eyes still the same old Tony.


	2. Hidden Relationship Revealed

Hidden relationship revealed

Kate sat at her desk late that night one of the things she hated about cases like this. The long nights, the last three cases they had stayed over night. Well all but McGee, she'd sent him home an hour ago. He wasn't just an agent anymore he was a husband and a father. To her best friend and her godson. His family needed him as well and she could spare him for now; she looked up to see the director walking down the stairs.

"Madam Director,"

"Officer David," Jen nodded at the agent next to Kate and winked at the women sitting opposite her.

"What are you doing here Jen?" Kate asked she looked worried Jenny never came down to the bullpen not unless something bad happened or something happened with the case.

"Business kind of could I talk to you Kate?"

"Sure," Kate got up and walked away with the director.

"What do you think that's about?" Ziva shrugged

"Could be anything," Kelly replied

* * *

"Now I'm sure you're aware that I had a meeting earlier." Kate nodded she wasn't sure what this was about had some one on her team done something wrong? Had she?

"I'd never do anything to hurt you know that," Kate nodded she's known Jen her whole life and knew she wouldn't hurt her I she could help it.

"But I have to tell this and your not going to like what I have to say or what its about….Its about Tony" Kate closed her eyes she hated talking about Tony DiNozzo.

His death two years ago had hit her hard she'd never been the same since neither had the rest of the team. Gibbs had quit something she thought she'd never see. McGee had made his move on Abby who had been thrilled they were now married with a one year old and another one on the way. Ducky was still here but the stories had gone as had Jimmy Palmer but he'd moved to further his job prospects. Jenny saw the change in the young women before her. She knew that look she'd known it for a while it was one of pain, of knowing someone you loved had died or pretended to die.

"Kate he's alive,"

Kate couldn't believe it Tony was alive this was, well she didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her to jump up and down and hug the women in front of her. But her head and her reasonable and logical side said it couldn't be true she must be dreaming because she'd been there when he'd died. It was her hand he was holding they were her eyes he last looked into and it was her lips that that he'd kissed for the last time.

"I- I need air," her breathing was unstable, she wanted to hug the person she called aunt Jen for so long she wanted to break down and cry. But she couldn't not in front of her team.

She walked over to the fire escape and walked up to the roof. She ran her hands through her hair. This was just too much. If he was alive then how, did they make it look like he'd died she'd been there, she'd buried him when his family wouldn't. She paid the monthly fees that kept his tomb stone in place. She was the one that visited him when no one else would she was the one that cared when no one else did. How could he be alive? How?

"Kate are you ok," Kate looked around to see Kelly the youngest agent on her team standing at the door.

"Fine Kelly fine just old wounds," Kelly nodded and closed the door Kate took one more deep breath and walked back inside.

She found Jenny standing where she had left her. "Is he still here?"

Jenny nodded "in my office,"

"Could I see him?" Jenny nodded.

The two women walked up stairs. Jenny opened her office door standing there chewing on his lower lip was Tony. Kate didn't know to do she was hurt angry and confused, why couldn't he tell she would never had told a soul he had known everything about her, all her deepest darkest secrets and her worst fears.She did the only thing could she walked over to him and slapped him. "Ouch I guess I deserved that" he rubbed his cheek.

"You guess? You deserve more much more, you put me through hell and now you come back expecting everything to be the same," She looked away from him as tears fell.

"I loved you, I would have done anything and gone anywhere for you I thought you knew that," she whispered she couldn't get above a whisper or she'd scream.

"I wanted to tell you trust me Katie I did I really did but I couldn't not with out putting you in harms way I would have rather died then to ever see something happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something bad every happened to you, I saw the pain in your eyes, when I kissed you. I honestly thought it was going to be the last time as well, I might not have died literally but I was dying on the inside for what I was doing to you I love you and I didn't want to see you get hurt, but I know I hurt you more by not telling you,"

"There could have been other ways, other plans. You ment to world to me you still do", she looked away as he wiped the tears off her cheek, she hated crying she hated crying in front of him, his touch was so soft and tender all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let go.

" If there was any other way I would have done it."

"I understand you having to go away, but having to make me believe you died, having me think I was burying you saying goodbye for the last time, never seeing you again never holding you again I was beyond hurt Tony there are no words for how that made me feel,"

"I would have taken you with me but, I didn't know if we'd ever come back you have a family that loves you I couldn't do that to them I couldn't let them think you had died."

"What family? My mother drives me crazy you know that and my dad would have understood you were my family as well I guess that's my fault for not telling you that maybe you would have taken me with you if you had known," she whispered

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was watching. Tony and Kate talking about a relationship that he knew nothing about he knew about everything but this; this had eluded him. He saw the broken face of Tony how hurt he was at what she said, but he'd also known how devastated Kate had been when they thought he'd died. She'd taken a month off work, when she came back she wasn't the same person. She changed, even more straight laced and hard headed as ever until now.

Gibbs cleared his throat the two people in front of him turned to him. "When?"

Kate turned around not looking at Tony. "It doesn't matter any more Gibbs there is no us I have a boyfriend who thinks the world of me and would never do what DiNozzo did, if he wants to came that's fine. Tell me when and I'll talk to my team." She looked at Jenny who nodded, Kate wiped the tears away and walked out not looking at Tony once.

"Ok well I'll come and talk to you later Kate," Kate nodded as she closed the door. Gibbs then turned Jen who hadn't seemed surprised at the relationship.

"You knew and you didn't tell me,"

"I didn't know when you were here obviously when Kelly started Kate came and told me,"

"And you still didn't tell me?"

"Well I didn't see the point you didn't work here anymore it was none of your concern. And there is such thing as a private life, that and we all thought Tony was dead."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. Leaving Tony there he scratched the back of his neck and looked at Jen. "She didn't seem to pleased with you,"

"Yeah I know, I guess I should have expected that I would have done the same thing. Well what now?" Jen sat down and motioned for Tony to do the same.

"Would you like to come back?" Tony nodded it was one of the things he had missed not the most that had been Kate but his job had been on the very long list of things that he had missed.

"If you come back, you'll more then likely be placed on her team which means she'll be your boss can you live with that,"

"So long as she doesn't head slap me like Gibbs used to it should be fine, she's a good agent better then I was, at least she got all her work done, on time" Jen smiled and nodded then let him out. She watched as he past Kate and her team.


	3. Telling the team

For Shelly GO girl you rock shell 12 years later and its over no more uniforms

* * *

Telling the team

Kate walked in on Monday, in truth, she was walking in again. She'd gone to get coffee and a slurpee which normally would be a Caf-Pow but Abby had to stop drinking them due to her pregnancy. It had been a ritual she'd now been doing for a couple of years.

Today she had to talk to her team. All of her team. That included Abby even though she was on leave. However Kate knew Abby too well and knew she'd be here. In the Lab. Anything that happened whether it be a new case or news telling them all at once. Was her way. She had to let them know what was happening that things would change. If they wanted them to.

She had a good team, made up of hard workers, people who got the job done. She knew having Tony back on the team would be an asset, but at the same time she would have to lose someone to gain that asset it was the way NCIS worked.

She found them sitting at their desks. "McGee call Abby Jamie and Ducky tell them to come up."

She placed the drinks on her desk and stood there, her arms folded. This was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. As much as she hated Tony for leaving her and not telling her what was happening. She understood in a way. Not that she would let that show, she'd learnt from that and many more experiences that work and personal lives should not mix.

She knew Gibbs was right that it was too hard, but she still wanted to be friends with him, even after all the hell he'd put her through.

Kate nodded at every one as Abby, Jamie and Gibbs arrived. Her team was waiting for her to start all expecting another case. But this wasn't a case, far from it.

"Ok well, there is not easy way to say this. On Friday I found out that Tony was alive." She was directed and to the point there was no room for playing around. Not with this topic. Not with these people.

She watched as the faces on her friends began to change. Tim's jaw could have put a hole in the floor, at the rate it had dropped. Abby grabbed his arm and Ducky held on to the desk next to him.

"Who?" Ziva, Jamie and Kelly looked confused Kate knew that was bound to happen he was before their time, and they were after his.

As a result they didn't know about her relationship with him. Nor did they know about the thousands of paperclips that had been thrown or many other traditions that had started before they even walked in the door.

"When Director Shepard's husband was here, this was his team. A team made up of Tim, Tony and my self. Abby and Ducky had been here to. In fact, they where here before Tim or I joined NCIS. Tony had been my partner."

"Among other thing," Abby coughed.

Kate looked at her friend and held the slurpee over the bin. Abby stopped grinning at her comment. Kelly looked over at Ziva and Jamie both shrugged.

"Now Jen's told me that Tony would like to come back, but this choice is up to you all. And yes I know your vote Abby I've known it from the minute Jen told me."

Abby closed her mouth, then looked around at the other people.

"I wouldn't mind having young Anthony back he was quite a laugh, but it really is up to you three," Ducky said looking at Tim, Ziva and Kelly.

"One of us would have to go wouldn't we?" Kelly asked Kate nodded.

"Only if you want to go. I'm not going to force this on any of you. Neither will Abby," Abby jumped and looked down at her shoes.

"Kate one thing what exactly would Tony be?" Kate knew what Tim ment.

"Seeing he had to go into hiding, and he didn't leave voluntarily. He'd pick up his old job, but you wouldn't lose senior because of it."

"I don't have a problem with him coming back, might actually make you smile once in a while," Kate rolled her eyes and nodded.

She turned to the two agents and Lab tech she knew would be the make or break for Tony. She also knew it would take them some time to make up their minds.

"Take all the time you need."


	4. A Little Help From Family

A little help from family.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Said Jen she smiled when her niece walked in.

"Kelly what can I do for you?" She said taking of her glasses her hands resting on her desk.

"Aunt Jen… It's cool to call you that isn't it?" The young women asked Jen nodded holding out her hand for Kelly to sit down.

"I'm guessing you know what Ziva's decision was." Jen nodded. She got up and walked around to her niece, taking her hand and guiding her to the sofa, where they sat down in a less formal fashion.

"If some one decided to leave the team they wouldn't have to leave NCIS would they?" Jen shook her head.

"No they'd either move to a different, team or a different job." She smiled gently at her niece.

"You wouldn't be mad if I left the team would you?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly it's your choice, I wouldn't be mad, your uncle might be for a few days. At Kate, but he'd get over it."

"So I could leave if I choose too?" Jen nodded she knew her niece had already made that decision she just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be mad.

"Kelly what ever you choice make I'll back you up, whatever choice you make."


	5. My Choice

My choice

Kelly sat at her desk, her things already pack. "You don't have to do this you know, you can stay, and I wouldn't hate you either way." Kelly looked up at Kate.

"I know, but I don't really fit in here, my uncle used to be your boss, my aunt is your boss. I got in on my connections alone."

"Hey don't say that, I was trained by your uncle and like him I only have the best on my team I choose you because of you skills not because of your family. Your uncle is my godfather. Your aunt was stepsisters with my mum while I was growing up I called her aunt Jen too. But I think that would be a little weird now don't you?"

"Yeah a little you don't mind I know you're kinda mad at that Tony guy." Kelly bit her lip.

"I might be mad at him but all that is for out of the office. If you want to do this I won't stop you. But if you're doing it because you feel Abby, Ducky and Tim want him back don't that would not be fair to you. You're a good agent Kelly don't forget that."

"Thanks Kate but I think I'll do it all the same."

"That's fine; what ever you choose to do they'll be lucky to have you" Kate said mentioning the team Kelly was now on.


	6. Welcome Back

**Thanks to all you awsome people who reviewed and for those of you who didn't or I updated before you could review review next chapter PLEASE !!! I love you all so much more when you review!!**

* * *

Welcome back.

Tony stood in the elevator taking deep breaths. This was it. He was going back to the one job he'd always loved. The ding that let him know his was at his level rang out, the doors opened and there was the bullpen.

"Tony!" he spun to see Abby begging him over. Grinning he walked over to her but then stopped. Shocked that she was pregnant but happy in a way that he would not be winded he went over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see you on your first day back," was her reply he laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks Ab's."

"Good to see you again Tony," Tim added.

"Always good to have people back where they belong Anthony." Tony turned around to find Ducky.

"Thanks Duck."

The elevator door opened again Tony looked up expecting Kate but he met, two people he didn't know.

"So this must be the enfamous Tony," said taller one as the shorter one walked away.

"She means in famous and don't inflate his head any bigger then it already is."

"Gee thanks so where's Katie-kinks?" Tony asked looking around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"MTAC. She was around Gibbs way to much." Tim yelped as Abby elbowed him in the hip.

"Abby's apparently been around Kate to much." Tony groaned as the same thing happened to him.

"After all the times I've had that done you'd think I'd know when it was coming."

"You would think so," Kate said coming down the stairs.

She looked just like the Kate he remember the one who could go on bantering with him for hours at a time.

"You forget I was coming?" he asked smiling slyly.

"Nah tried to run but Jen wouldn't let me decided to hide but she found me and sent me down to see your ugly mug."

"Thought you only teased people you weren't mad at?" he asked as she came round to stand next to him.

"I'm mad as hell at you Tony, but your still part of my team. I tease all my team keeps everyone from cracking and quitting like Gibbs did." He watched as she walked over to her desk and answered her ringing phone.

"We gotta case load up ship out." She grabbed the sig and badge on her desk handing them to Tony.

"Welcome back." he smiled and nodded as she walked past him.

"What you doin' today Ab's??"

"shoppin'" He helped her up.

"Cool."

"Get your but over here Tony before I kick it," Kate yelled Abby laughed as he ran to catch the elevator.


	7. Missing Clue

Missing clue

Tony hit his head on his desk. They had gotten back six hours ago, and were still no closer to finding out who had killed their navy Lieutenant. Lieutenant Peter Jenks had been found in his home with his throat slashed.

"Come on Katie your getting as bad as Gibbs." He looked over at her she smirked, and looked over at him.

"You have no idea how bad I can get Tony and for the millionth time today don't call me Katie!"

Tony looked over at Tim who just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"One more go over then we'll call it a night," Kate sighed pinching the bridge of her nose then looking up.

"Well, Gibbs would never have done that." Tony smirked.

"I never said I was Gibbs Tony."

* * *

"We know it's not the mother or the ex-wife, as they were both out of town. The daughter is only six which takes her out of the question. His half sister has an iron clad alibi for the time frame. She was with her boyfriend and his family, out at dinner. His brother hasn't seen him in years. I found him yesterday working in a mental hospital, he'd been there all week, and couldn't have done it. Video proves he never left grounds that day. He's only been picked up by outside cameras once and he was with a patient. Also his father died a few months back."

Tony looked up and over at McGee who shrugged, they all knew this off by heart they didn't need to look at notes.

"The blood on his hand indicate he fought back, from the tests Jamie ran we know his killer is a women. Seeing the door was not tampered with I'd say it was some one he knew." Kate nodded she was just as sick of this as they were but, with out anything else at the moment to go on there was nothing they could do.

"How long have he and his ex wife been divorced?" Tony asked it was something new a question they hadn't asked.

"Six months he was caught having an affaire with a guy from the navel base," Kate replied bored.

"Do we know who he was?"

"Yes but he won't talk, refuses to admit anything. Says he and Peter were just friends."

"Well he would; wouldn't he?" Kate rolled her eyes it was just like Tony to say something like that.

"Could his ex have paid someone off?" McGee asked Ziva shook her head.

"Phone records show she only called her mother, brother and sister, in the last month and they all have alibis as well."

Kate's phone rang they all stopped looking at her as she answered it.

"Hey Jay you got anything good for us?...Wait I'll put you on speaker say that again."

"Ducky found some hair fibers you're looking for some one with black roots and blonde hair; from the tests I ran I'd say female late teens very early twenties."

Tony spat out the water he'd just taken a drink of. It landed all over his desk and some of it hitting Ziva.

"You've got to be kidding me right? Jenks is 6'6' how on earth could a teenage girl kill a man of that height let alone his weight."

"That's the freaky thing isn't it? I ran the test three times. And all three came back with the same results."

"Uhuh…Argh" Tony glared at Ziva who hit him over the head for getting her with the water.

"Thanks Jay."

"Your welcome," Kate hung up and looked back at the team.

"Well that puts a defined spin on things," Ziva stated.

"Don't you mean definite," Tony corrected.

"That's what I said." Ziva glared at Tony going to hit him again but he moved out of the way.

"It puts us back at square one though." Tim sat down in his chair deflated.

"Not if you think of it that actually helps us, it narrows the field of people significantly. There were only three females in the age group Jamie told us. His niece, his boyfriend's daughter and his daughter's babysitter. Can we rule any one of them out Ziva?"

"No, not really they all fit the profile, all 18, all tall enough to do it. All blonde only way to rule any one out is to find out if they all are really blonde, and see if they are left or right handed, our killer was left handed."

Kate rolled her eyes and sat down. "Ok well go home get some food and sleep, be back here at 8 or I'll come and kick you're hiney's." They all laughed and headed out all but Tony who sat down. Kate looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That includes you DiNozzo."

"I know I have something to do first."

"Who are you and what have you done with Tony?" he laughed and got up. Shutting down his computer.

"Ok I get the point you should think of heading out to," Kate nodded.

"Your not going home yet are you?" Tony asked he knew that look from Gibbs.

"I won't be here for to much longer just some boring things to do in MTAC that's all go home; Tony I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and headed out, he stepped into the elevator when some one stepped out.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" he could hear Kate ask he didn't hear her dad's response.


	8. Kate's Secret

Kate's secret

She knew that hiding things from your team wasn't ment to be done, and she would have told them, but this; this she couldn't; no one would talk to her again, she was surprised. That Jen still did knowing the truth. She didn't know how to tell her friends, that there was a time in her parents life where, Jeffery and Beth hadn't been together and that, Beth had, had a thing with some one resulting in Kate. Her birth father was Jackford Schmidt, who had been convicted and sentenced to life in prison and now death, for the murders of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. That it was her birth father that had caused Gibbs so much hurt and pain. She had lived with him for the first two years of her life. He'd taken her from the hospital, when she was born. She didn't remember him. She'd been put into a foster home until 4. When her real mother was found Beth had been so happy to find her baby girl. She hated the name Jackford had given her. Thankfully she found out that it wasn't her legal name that her name was still and had legally always been Caitlin Todd.

Kate held on to her dad's hand she didn't want to do this but this was their wish, Jackford and her half brother's wish. "Dad why do I have to see them it's not like I know who the hell they are, I was what two when I was taken away from him. And you're my dad, I've always been your daughter not his no matter what some silly test says I'm still your daughter and you're my dad why do I have to see two people who caused some one I know hurt so much"

"I know its not fair Kate honey and if it gets to much you can just walk out ok" Kate nodded as they entered MTAC. Jen nodded and saw how scared Kate looked she'd never seen the fright on the young women's face like she could see now.

"One call that's it, then you'll never have to put up with him again" Jen placed her hand on Kate's shoulder Kate nodded and bit her lip. The doors to MTAC swung open as Gibbs walked in followed by Tony.

Tony watched as Gibbs ignored every one in the room just watching the screen. "Jethro honey what are you doing here?" Jen already knew what he was doing here but she asked the question all the same.

"I want to see them" he glared at Kate.

"You really think I wanna see them, I don't know them Gibbs, their strangers to me. You know my dad he's right here this man beside me is my dad. The man you used to have lunch with every time he was in town I used to call you Uncle Gibbs growing up. I clearly remember sitting on your shoulders at fire works shows when dad was off doing something with the navy. They are not my family my family has the last name of Todd not Schmidt" Gibbs shrugged which made Kate roll her eyes.

Tony watched the people in front of him he was so confused he'd been heading to his car when Gibbs told him to follow him and if he didn't he'd get Kate to kick his ass.

"DiNozzo what are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"He's here for Kate" Gibbs nodded at her and her dad. The two Todd's smiled at him in thanks. Now Tony was even more confused.

* * *

Jenny nodded to one of the night shift workers and suddenly there on screen were Jackford and Dallas Schmidt.

"Lola?" the old man grumbled. Kate didn't move Tony who was now standing next to her could feel how tense she was.

"Lola answer me" he roared. Jeffery looked at his daughter she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in the dark where he couldn't see her. "Go on honey show him your nothing like him" he whispered in her ear. Kate nodded and stepped into the light.

"My names Caitlin not Lola"

"What? That's a stupid name something your ridicules mother and her husband would call you, no I'll call you Lola" Kate raised an eyebrow even after he'd said it a few times she was sick of it Caitlin was her name and that's what it was going to stay.

"No you'll call me Caitlin or Kate like every one else" Jackford glared her till his son noticed Gibbs.

"Who's the gray haired fool?" Dallas asked Gibbs's back stiffened. He moved up next to Kate. His arms folded.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Nice to finally put a face to the name Kelly was such a sweet little girl" Kate moved back to her previous place as Gibbs's face reddened.

"I hope they put the needles in nice and slow" he then turned and left leaving every on in the room shocked they had expected him to do more. They turned back to the men on screen who were smiling.

"Lola come into the light so I can have a good look at my girl."

"She's not your little girl she's mine" Jeffery stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"I am Commanding Naval officer Jeffery Todd also Caitlin Todd's father"

"WHAT!" Kate jumped when both men on screen yelled; Tony slipped his hand into hers and smiled at her when she looked over at him. 'I'm here for you' he mouthed. Squeezing her hand 'thank you' she mouthed back.

"Oh look Lola's got a boyfriend how sweet come into the light both of you" Kate looked at Tony 'play along' he mouth Kate nodded and they stepped forward Tony stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her like he used to.

Jackford looked at the young women she didn't look anything like him, although she did have the same bone structure as her brother. He knew she wasn't a Schmidt the first time he'd seen her. No one from their family had jobs like that, she held her self differently to what they did. They were criminals, and she worked to stop them. He could see her badge still clipped to her black slacks her hands sat on the guy who was hugging her. He also looked like he'd grown up in a well off family. His hair neatly combed back his polo shirt nice and clean, and the cream slacks he wore matched with her neat clean clothes. They looked like a couple out of a magazine, if they really were going out. They're kids would hit the genetic lottery they would be stunning.

"Well you two look cute don't you?" he sneered this was just too happy for him he like chaos he like creating it to. But there was nothing he could do here these people were too good at hitting back. And as quickly as his face appeared on the screen it was gone.

* * *

Kate stood in the elevator next to her dad and Tony. "So…

"Before you say anything dad no, we aren't we did for a time but things happened now we're just friends good friends" Kate cut her dad off then turned to Tony.

"Thanks for doing that I know how hard that would have been"

"Its ok anytime Katie"

"Don't call me Katie DiNozzo"

"Why not Katie?"

"Tony I'm warning you"

"What Katie?"

"Say it again and I will hurt you"

"Awe come one Katie I'm only- he didn't finish was he was saying as she winded him by elbowing him in the ribs.

"I told you not to call me Katie"


	9. Three Blondes

Three blondes

McGee sat in his chair watching Kate and Tony fight; it was just like old times. Paper clips and paper balls flying every where, they where waiting on test results that Ziva had gone to get half an hour ago.

He ducked a stray ball and rolled his eyes, although he was glad his friend and boss was becoming her old self again, these paper fights had been one of the things he had not missed.

Ziva walked out of the elevator and into the mad house. Which stopped when a stray paper ball from Tony hit her in the face, Tim couldn't help but snigger at the look on her face. Tony was in hysterics till Kate hit him over the head.

"Ok what did you get Ziva?" Kate went back into her work mode.

"Well we know it wasn't his daughters baby sister as she is naturally a brunette and she's right handed." She handed Kate the file and glared at Tony before sitting down.

"That leaves his niece and boyfriends daughter. Tony check the last time he saw his niece" he nodded and went round sitting at his desk instead of on it.

"Tim find anything you can on the boyfriend's daughter" he nodded and got to work.

Tony looked up an hour later to see Kate's knees resting on her desk. He knew she was drawing, he'd known her long enough to know that. "Kate his niece hasn't seen him in four years she's currently living in LA"

"Thanks Tony"

"Ah Kate you might want to see this" Tim brought up the website he'd found up on the plasma.

It was a website devoted to getting rid of gay men and women in the navy. "That's not the most interesting, thing this is" a picture of the site administrator came up. It was Katie Winslow the lieutenant's boyfriend's daughter.

"Guess we found our killer"

* * *

"Thought you were going to get away with it did you?" Tony asked as the young women fought with Tim to get her hands free.

"People like that should burn in haties for their crimes, they'll be judged when the lord has his way they'll be sorry they ever chose to go against his word. His word is truth. HIS WORD IS TRUTH."

"Now that's belief gone crazy" said Kate walking up behind him.

"What your not one of these believers"

"Tony I might be catholic but here's a news flash for you. I have a gay brother and I wasn't the angel every one thinks I was."


	10. Hurt

Hurt

"Morning Katie" Tony walked into the bull pen of NCIS bright an early the following Monday morning.

"Tony" he raised an eyebrow she never let him call her Katie and when he did she always got up him, he looked closer she was yet to take of her sunnies and she had much more make up on then she normally did. There was something wrong Tony knew it.

"Katie you ok?" she didn't look up she just nodded and kept her head down. "I'm fine"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying I'm fine ok so just drop it ok" Tony shrugged and pulled a chair up next to her he folded his arms leaning them on her desk.

"So miss I'm fine how was your weekend?" Kate looked away so he wouldn't see the tear running down her cheek; he was her ex not to mention she was his boss. She wasn't going to show him any sign of weakness.

"Why do you care what I did with my weekend or are you just going to brag again Tony?" it came out a lot more spiteful then she intended it to but she was holding back tears, tears she didn't want him to see.

"Gezz bite my head off why don't you, I was being friendly as you started two weeks ago to your father we're friends close friends but I'm guessing that was a ploy to was it?" he got up and walked over to his desk booting up his computer.

Ziva and Tim walked in half an hour later to find that there wasn't any noise first they thought neither were there. When they found the two of them quietly working it surprised both of them. It had never been this quiet Tony and Kate had never been this quiet there were always quips being said, or things being thrown it was disturbing how quiet they were being.

"Something isn't right it's too quiet," said Tim Ziva agreed. They tried to get answers out of the two people there, but neither said anything. The morning continued on like this, nothing was said all four agents just did their work by 11 Tim had had enough this wasn't the work place he was used to, sure there had been times where he'd wish it was like this but now, he knew he didn't like the quiet if it was possible it was to hard to get work done when everything was this quiet.

"you've hardly said anything to each other all day and as much as your yelling and bickering is annoying, its more annoying with out it what is going on?" Kate got up and headed to the fire escape. She made her way up to the roof. Where she took of her sunglasses the tears running down her face washing away the make up she had on. She cursed her self for not putting water proof make up on. She slide down the wall tears still pouring out of her eyes.

There were only two people who would be able to find her. Her two best friends the people she knew she could lean on for anything even though she hardly did until what ever it was annoying her made her crack. She just hopped the person who found her was the one she wanted to talk to. She looked up as the door to the roof opened.


	11. Finding Kate

Ok I'll add two chapters to this story but only cos I'm feeling nice and my friends at NFA Rule

* * *

Finding Kate

Tony walked out onto the roof, at first he couldn't see her, he came round the small corner and saw Kate leaning against the wall. He went and sat next to her, seeing her black eye and bruised cheek.

"Katie what happened?" he pulled her into as a hug as she started crying.

"My now ex boyfriend happened to be a friend of my dear half brother Dallas, when he found out, who I was well he went nuts, I believe my eye was done with his fist and my cheek with the cupboard door." Tony's blood was boiling how any one could do that to someone as nice and caring as Kate was beyond him.

"You knew it would be me that would find you, didn't you?" she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you were the one that would find me"

"But why? You made it clear we were just friends and Abby's not here so your best friend would not have found you besides I thought you were mad at me"

"I was I still am a bit so don't bring that up please. Also one of my two best friends did find me" Tony smiled and kissed her on the head.

"What do you want to do? About this I mean" he carefully brushed the hair out of Kate's face. She shrugged she didn't know what to do this was all new to her. She'd never been on the receiving end of a boyfriend's anger. And how could she tell the rest of the team about why she had it when they asked why she looked like that.

"I don't know Tony how am I ment to tell them with out letting them know about my birth father and my half brother who are now both dead. Abby would never speak to me again and neither would Ducky. It wouldn't matter that I don't know them and that they stole me from the hospital"

"I know and I don't hate you and I've known Gibbs just as long as Abby has"

"You were there though you could see who they were and what they were like" they sat there till Jamie came out with Jenny. When Kate saw the door opening she put her sunnies on again.

"Hey what you doing up here, and what's wrong with your cheek?"

"Nothing Jay I had a run in the to pantry door at home I lost" Jamie laughed and went to tell Tim and Ziva they could stop looking. She and Tony had been found.

Jen knew she was lying to cover up the truth "what really happened?" she asked as the roof door closed behind Jamie.

"My ex happened to be a friend of Dallas's and when he found out who I was well…" Jenny nodded and left the two agents on the roof.

"Kate you know you can tell me anything I'll always be here for you anytime day or night all you have to do is call" said Tony she nodded and stood up.

"We better get back."


	12. admitting its Love

I'm sure you'll all get a bit of a laugh out of the end of this chapter.

* * *

Admitting its Love

_How do I put this, I have a battle going on inside of my heart and I really don't know what to do, on the one hand I love still love him but on the other I'm still so mad at him for what he did ok so not mad as more hurt. I don't know which one is stronger there are times when he reminds me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. Then there are the times he pisses me off and I remember that he hurt me so badly. _

_There are nights I sit at home making lists of all the good and bad things only for it to end up tied. I don't know what to do or how to change this. Then there are the nights I sit at home going through the photos I have of us remembering how much fun he was, how he made me laugh and when I cried how he was the only person I called. But then there are some nights when I'm feeling really low, and I look at something or I see something and I remember why I was so mad at him. _

_I do love him I know I do but I don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to give my heart back to him just for him to use it as a tea towel or a tissue. I love and hate him at the same time but truth be told I could never live with out him. _

Kate looked up from her computer and rolled her neck she looked over at Tony who smiled and typed something, _must be talking to Jamie _she thought; she clicked the preferred list only making sure Tony wasn't on that list then posted her blog on her myspace. Abby had gotten them all on there.

Heading back to her friends list she clicked on the cheesy pic of Abby's, after a few minutes to load Abby's page came up; normally she would have just left a comment but Abby's latest blog caught her eye. _'Admitting its love' _curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the link to read it.

_Hey all well this is a story about two people I know, and I know they don't read blogs so I'm safe. _

_It was obvious to everyone around them. It was obvious to him he knew what she didn't or didn't want to know. They were the perfect couple, they always had been. They had gone out a few years back but well let's just say life got in the way. Now they were just friends, just friends. He'd admitted to friends that he loved her that in his time away she was the only thing that kept him sane was the thought of being with her. Her best friend knew she was in love with him the way she acted when he went away and when he returned. _

_Every time people saw them they always commented how they looked like the perfect couple. But they were just friends just friends. _

_Pauley tried to get her friend to admit to loving Michael but Sasha wouldn't budge she wasn't going to say what both women knew. Sasha was afraid of admitting it was love. _

Kate smiled and clicked the link to leave a comment.

_Pauley have you ever thought that Sasha doesn't know how to tell Michael and she doesn't want to get hurt again. _


	13. Farting Hippo's

Farting hippos

"Hey Tony what are you doing to that poor hippo and a better question what is he doing here?" Kate laughed at Tony who was trying to strangle Bert.

"He won't tell me where Jamie is so I thought I would strangle him and Abby bought him in to show Jamie but forgot him." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Jay is helping Ducky in autopsy, the most you're going to get out of Bert is this" she took the hippo and gave him a squeeze so that he farted. "And as for Abby forgetting him that's shocking" Tony laughed Kate had a point the hippo had done nothing.

"So if you knew where she was why are you here?"

"Who said I was looking for Jamie?" Tony smiled and stood in front of her his arms folded.

"Then who are you looking for?" Kate smiled and placed Bert on the table behind her.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony unfolded his arms.

"I just do" Kate smirked

"What if I don't want to tell you?" she playfully hit the tip of his nose with her finger.

"I'll just have to get it out of you" he rested his hands on the desk trapping her in. He moved closer to her.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another Sasha" Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I see Michael can read now well Pauley will be pleased" he nodded

"So can you" he whispered. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The contact made Kate shiver, Tony lent in closer so that their noses were touching, she could feel his breath on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but her cell rang; she pulled it out of her pocket and walked off.

As he watched her walk away, he slammed his hand down on the desk, well more on Bert making him fart. "I couldn't agree more"

* * *

**Mwahahaha yes evil I know that's my preferred middle name. I want four reviews and if I dont get them you'll have to wait...and you all should know by now when I say that I don't kid around. If don't get four well then NFAer's will be the only one's who will read my next story friends for life, cos I'm sick of not getting reviews when I know more then Two of you read this!! the who who do review here or at NFA dont have to worry they'll read it either way its the rest of you that have to worry...**


	14. Don't Call me Katie

Don't call me Katie

Kate sat at her desk staring into space, till a hand waved in front of her, "Katie you with us or off in some far away land?" Kate looked up at Tony, "huh?"

"Far away land" he chuckled sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Sorry I was a million miles away" Tony laughed.

"Clearly Ziva has gone home I was just letting you know I was about to head off" Kate nodded and packed up as well.

The two of them were standing in the elevator quietly till Kate flick the emergency switch. Tony looked over at her questioningly "what's up Katie?" she turned to him but didn't look him in the eye she was looking at his shoes.

"I'm admitting" she said so quietly that Tony only knew she said something because he'd seen her lips move.

"What was that?" Kate bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I'm Admitting" she said louder this time.

"Admitting what?" Abby's blog had totally slipped his mind since their near kiss in the lab. Kate rolled her eyes.

"That I like jelly babies" She hit the switch and they started moving again.

But Tony hit it back. "That wasn't it I know that much just tell me Katie"

"Don't call me that please Tony"

"Why?"

"Just don't"

"I want a better explanation then just don't Kate why do you like the name Katie?"

"Just because now can we go please" Tony held the bridge of his nose she was the sexiest most annoying and indecisive women he knew, but he loved her for all these and many more qualities.

"No why don't you want me to call you Katie you haven't gotten up me for ages" Kate sighed. _Because I love you and I don't want to get hurt again._

"I just don't want you to call me Katie ok can we drop it now?"

"Fine what ever you say Caitlin"

"You don't have to call me Caitlin" she looked up at him then looked away.

"Then what the hell do you want me to call you?" he yelled Kate jumped and stepped back from him.

_Idiot don't yell at her like that _

"Kate would be fine" she said softly Tony sigh and moved closer,

"I'm sorry I scared you"

"That's ok"

"Ok I'll call you Kate just please tell me why you don't want me calling you Katie"

"I just don't like the name that's all" _it's what you used to call me when we were going out. _

"Fine Kate is it" she smiled and went to hit the switch again but he stepped in front of it.

"What?"

"One thing Kate"

"What now" Tony tucked the stray hair again behind her ear and lent in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I've always liked Katie better"

"Don't" she whispered.

"Don't what?" Tony asked looking into her eyes she could feel her knees going weak.

"Ever hurt me again" she then pulled him close and kissed him short and sweet. Tony was so shocked she did that he almost pushed her away.

"Like I wanna hurt you" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss, but it was another nose gaze as Kate's phone went off. He sighed and let her answer. Resting his head on her shoulder till the sound in her voice changed. He looked up to see her go all white.

"Ok"

"What?"

"My ex is out side the building with a bomb Jen's going to turn on the power so we can get down to the lab, and please don't tell Jamie, let me threaten her first."

"What makes you think she's down there?"

"This is Jamie we're talking about. She's exactly like Abby" Tony nodded.

A few seconds later they stepped out. As soon as they did the hanging basket went flying down crashing into the basement floor below. The noise was loud and there was dust every where. Tony had pulled Kate into him and turned away from the wreck. As Jamie came flying out to see the two agents standing there "please don't tell me you were just in that"

"Ok I won't tell you then" Jamie rushed forward hugging her friends.

"Jen said to lock down the lab my eccentric ex is on the lose he'd plated a bomb some where and he could get inside."

* * *

The three of them walked into the lab and Jamie locked it from the inside just in time. Jack had gotten inside and had come down looking for them thankfully well for now, the fire escape which he had come out of was on the out side of the lab.

"Kate you skinny bitch get out here I haven't finished with you yet." Tony wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear, something that Jamie could not hear, but it had calmed her friend down. Kate turned to her friend still keeping Tony's arms around her.

"You tell Abby I kill you" Jamie nodded

"You read Abby's Blog"

"How much do you ow her?" asked Tony resting his head on Kate's shoulder.

Jamie sighed "50 bucks" her friends rolled their eyes; they all jumped when they heard Jack banging on the doors.

"What was the bet this time?"

"To see if you would read it then if you acted on in" Kate rolled her eyes again and looked up at Tony who smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Jamie watched her two friends who were sitting on her futon. Well Kate was more sleeping they had been there for 24 hours now, with Jack pacing out side. Every one else in the building was wanting to know if they were safe, if they hadn't been harmed. Jamie smiled as Tony bushed the hair out of Kate's face. Her head was resting on his chest Jamie only wished that she had a boyfriend like that, well not with the crazy man standing guard but just the four of them hanging out.

Kate began to stir she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Tony smiling. "Morning"

"Hey, has he gone yet" Tony shook his head. Kate got up and stretched before sitting down again.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice warm shower right about now." Tony smiled and kissed her head.

"Yeah you do stink a bit"

"Hey"

"Is what horses eat" Kate glared at him before laying down her head on his lap.

"We could be here for days" she muttered.

"What?"

"He's in the army Tony, he can stay in the same place with out going mad for days."

"He already is mad"

"Well then we have to try and get out of here don't we?"

"But how?" they heard something going on out side the lab Kate and Tony got up and Jamie walked out of her office. Jack was taken down by Gibbs and Kelly; as soon as he was restrained Jamie released the doors, Gibbs walked in and nodded at Kate.

"Are you three ok, Jen called me when she heard he got in." Kate nodded snuggling into Tony Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Good to see your back to normal" he said.

* * *

**REVIEWS - thank you to the five of you who reviewed the last chapter i'm hugging you all in my mind Please hit that little blue button and tell me your thoughts.  
FLAMES- will be ignored!!!!**


	15. Dave Halliwell

**I know I seem pissed in my LOTGA post and I am but four reviews add to a chapter so I keep to my promise. ( unlike some) if you don't what I'm talking about have a look at my latest chapter in 'Losing one to gain another.' **

* * *

Dave Halliwell

Six months after the Jack incident Kate's team got a well deserved break. As they had worked right through Christmas and New Year, and hadn't take time off after what had happened. Jen gave the whole team two months off. A well deserved break she had called it. Ziva had said she only needed a month Jen told her is was her choice about how much time she took off.

Every one else was glad to have the time off Abby wanted them all to spend it together as she was still on leave and could not travel any where with six month old Alyssa, but Kate had said that it was her parents 50th anniversary and that she was a surprise for her mother who hadn't seen her youngest daughter in 5 years. Tony was going with her which, threw off Abby's plans.

* * *

Tony and Kate arrived at her brother's place the day before the party. Only two of her siblings knew she was coming. The rest could not be trusted to keep secrets from their mother.

"You remind me of some one our sister went out with a years ago" said Chris Kate looked from her brother to Tony, was her brother kidding around or not she couldn't tell.

"Err funny Chris very funny" she hit her brother and rolled her eyes.

"No I swear Hannah went out with a guy who looks just like Tony…what was his name?" Chris thought for a minute then his face lit up.

"Dave Halliwell was his name his hair was a lot lighter, more like sandy blonde and he wore glasses but apart from that he could be Tony" Kate shook her head and turned to Tony who smiled weakly.

When they were alone in the room Chris had put them in Tony sat down next to Kate. "Katie Bear uh I know Dave Halliwell"

"How?"

"I was him, it was my assumed name while in hiding it was out here that I spent two years, I didn't know Hannah was your sister, I didn't even know I could be Tony again. And it was more like causal sex then going out"

Kate bit her lip. "Say something"

"That's disturbing"

"I'm sorry I- don't know what else to say"

"Its ok, when Hannah gets here it's gonna be interesting" she kissed him slowly pushing Tony down and straddling him.

"Katie"

"What we're not going to do anything just make out if my brother can't handle he needs to get a life" Tony shrugged and stopped talking. He nibbled at her ear lobe making her laugh.

"That tickles"

"That's the point Katie" he kissed her along the jaw line, reaching her mouth. Kate smiled into the kiss she was about to invite in his tongue into her mouth when the door swung open. Hannah Todd laughed at her sister getting caught Kate had been the good girl of the family well so they thought. When her sister sat up Hannah almost fell over.

"That's my ex"

"He was my ex first"

"Ouch, wound me why don't you" Kate rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How could Dave be your ex he grew up in California?"

"first his name isn't Dave, second he grew up in Washington, third his full name is Anthony Michael DiNozzo, fourth I went out with him for six months before he became Dave Halliwell because he was in hiding, fifth you shouldn't care you engaged."

"But I do you deserved better then my sloppy seconds."

"Hannah his name is Tony he's works at NCIS he's the boyfriend I called you about crying because I thought he died. He didn't he was in witness protection where he had his fling with you. But he was first off my boyfriend so technically it was you who had him second"

"I don't want my sister screwing my ex who's always thinking of a KT"

"Hannah what are my initials?"

"C A T, cat" Kate glared at her sister.

"What are the initials I use hat?"

"K A T still spells and sounds cat" Kate looked at Chris for help.

"Think Hannah Kate Todd KT who could that be I wonder" Hannah looked deep in thought. Kate rolled her eyes at Tony

"Kate?" Hannah looked over at her brother and at Tony. Who nodded and pulled Kate over to him, Kate lent into him. "Tony's that guy at work the one who bossed you around"

"No that was Gibbs my old boss Tony's the other one"

"Uncle Gibbs?"

"Yes same Gibbs"

"right so who's this"

"Tony"

"Oh the incredibly cute one, who pisses you off all the time but every time he smiled you go weak at the knees. The one Dawson threatened to bash if he hurt you" Hannah smiled as she saw Tony's face go all white.

Kate looked back at Tony. "She's teasing"

"About the Dawson part kind of, but everything else is true" Kate glared at her sister.

"And she's the one who can keep a secret?" Tony asked Kate looked at him who nodded.

"Yeah shamefully she is"

Chris heard their parents and older siblings arrive. "Shut up they're here" he and Hannah walked out to greet their family.

* * *

Jeffery and Beth Todd looked at two of their six children; they could tell that Hannah and Chris were hiding something. "Where's Millie, Dawson and Henry?" Chris asked not seeing his siblings walk in. 

"Right here little brother" Chris jumped and spun around.

"Oh hey" Dawson raised an eyebrow

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kate who else?" Chris Shrugged

"Last time I checked she was in DC" Dawson sighed and let it go.

"Its sucks that she can't be here we, haven't seen her for years well all but dad"

"She was busy over Christmas, and when I went to see her, they were in the middle of a case, we knew this would happen with either the Secret Service or NCIS. Although she has a lot more time off with NCIS then she did with Secret Service. She'll come out when she can" every one nodded too interested in what their father was saying to see Hannah walk out of the room.

"But I don't see why she couldn't come for even the day" Beth stated.

"Mum she lives in DC you, Chris and Hannah live in here in Florida do the math"

"Why are you doing math on your long service Dawson?" Kate asked standing behind him. He spun around knowing that teasing tone.

"Katie" He picked her up and spun her around once before putting her down the rest of her family hugged her before her mother pulled her into a hug kissing each cheek.

"Mum you can let go now, mum let go….mum please let go…Bethany let go of me" Beth jumped every other time she had seen her daughter she loved the attention. Kate also never called her mother Bethany.

"You were squishing me beyond belief" Beth nodded and moved a safe distance away from her daughter.

* * *

Tony watched Kate interacting with her family; he saw a new and totally different Kate. At work she was this no nonsense person who when there was work to be done could give Gibbs a run for his money.

When they were at home well at his place or hers; she was relaxed and played tricks on him. Did silly things that made him laugh, she was a different person then he had known as a partner and when they had gone out before she had never been this relaxed, she never just let her hair down and had fun. Now she did, and in bed well Tony DiNozzo was now a one women man which, for the amount of women he'd been with was saying a lot.

This Kate however was nothing like the sides of Kate he knew. She was the youngest of her family he knew that, what he didn't know was that she played up to it. Chris and Hannah seemed to be the only one's who did mind. Every time he went to kiss or hug her she'd move away not wanting him to touch her. He gave up eventually; Hannah had pulled her sister aside asking her what she was doing pushing someone who clearly loved her away. Kate didn't reply. Chris watched as Tony walked outside and pulled his cell out of his pocket.

* * *

"Hey Ab's"

"_Tony aren't you ment to spending our time off with your girlfriends family getting to know them and such?" _

"That would be what I'm ment to be doing; but what I'm ment to be doing and what is happening are two totally different things. She never lets me hug her, and the two times I tried to kiss her well you remember that death glare she has?"

"_Yeah"_

"I've seen it twice in the same day which used to be a regular event I haven't seen that glare in three years, this woman is not my girlfriend she's not the Katie I know and love; this is someone very different. If this keeps up I'm just gonna come home"

"_Tony that's a really serious thing to say" _

"You don't think I know that, I don't want to leave I want to know her family I really do but, if she keeps pushing me away what more can I do. I don't want to lose her but with the way she's going it seems likely I will" a tear ran down his cheek he left it there and looked down at his shoes, he didn't notice Henry and Hannah behind him.

"_Wow Tony this…I don't know what to say…I'm lost for words which for me is saying something"_

Tony chuckled "thanks Ab's you have no idea how good it is to hear that your still our Abby"

"_Always Tony"_

* * *

Kate was sitting inside talking to Amelia when Henry and Hannah walked in Henry sat beside Kate while Hannah sat on the arm of the chair next to Amelia. When Kate finished what she was saying her brother hit her over the back of the head. Apparently Gibbs wasn't the only one who could hit hard.

"Ow shit what the hell was that for?" Kate turned to her brother.

"That was for pushing that boyfriend of yours away he's outside on his cell talking to an Abby"

"So she our friend he can talk to her" Kate turned back to Amelia rolling her eyes.

"So this won't worry you" Hannah pulled out her phone.

'_I don't want to lose her but with the way she's going it seems likely I will'_

Kate turned around and looked out the window, she saw Tony kicking a stone with his foot. She saw him nod and laugh slightly. He looked over at her, and saw her looking. He quickly looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked turning around again. Hannah knelt in front of her little sister.

"I tried but you didn't want to listen. Don't push him away Kate or Henry might go after him" Her sisters chuckled. While Henry mock glared at them.

"The baby routine is getting old Kate your in your mid twenties its time to grow up, mum will just have to get used to it"

"Like she'd let that happen" Amelia nodded their mother loved to baby Kate she'd done it Kate's whole life. Although she cried when all of her kids had left for college it was Kate who she almost followed just to bring her baby home. Every one in the Todd family thought Kate was the angel that she had never once done anything wrong. She had many things unlike her siblings she knew how not to get caught by her parents. Dawson and Chris joined them at this point Dawson sitting on the floor with Hannah Chris took her place on the arm.

"Show us the Kate Tony knows, come on Katie let us see your wild side we know you have one. Tony's PDA showed us that much" Kate flushed red and closed her eyes.

"He didn't" Hannah nodded.

"If I had known you were doing that on spring break, I would have taken you to live with me" Dawson hit her knee.

"He was ment to delete that photo"

"Well you best hope mum doesn't see it" Chris laughed Kate glared at him, she knew her brother was evil enough to do that.

"And you wont be doing that mum'll have a heart attack" Amelia bumped her brother softly.

"Kate, you're different when you're around your friends and Tony right?" Kate nodded

"Well be that Kate don't think you have to change just because you're here" Henry playfully hit her on the nose. His siblings all looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Your one to talk you still haven't told our parents your sexual orientation is not towards women, thus why you're always calling me telling me she set you up with another one of her friends daughters when you're here. How does your boyfriend like that by the way?" said Kate Dawson laughed then they all noticed Henry looking down at his shoes.

"He doesn't think in fact he's not even my boyfriend anymore said I was to ashamed to tell my parents who I really was" Kate pulled her brother into a hug resting her head on his shoulder.

"You both have to tell mum, she'll go wacko for a couple of days but she's got to realize that we are no long in the 60's." They all laughed and looked up as Tony walked in. he walked past them not saying anything sighing Kate got up and walked after him.

* * *

**BA, BA, BA, BUM what will happen now???**


	16. Protecting Kate

Protecting Kate

Kate caught Tony's arm in the hallway, and spun him around. "What?" He glared at her, he didn't want to talk at the moment he was hurt, and upset he didn't want to say something he'd later regret. Kate said nothing she stepped closer to him. Her arms wrapping around his waist pulling him closer to her as her hands traveled up the back of his shirt, she lent in and kissed him her tongue running along his lower lip before nipping at it.

Her siblings watched as they saw the side of their sister the rest of the world saw, and knew she was no longer the little girl she had played up to for so many years. This wasn't baby sister Kate. This was a woman who was in love with the man she was hugging a woman who might have been the youngest in her family but was no longer the little kid they knew.

When Kate came up for air she looked up at Tony who was smiling. "I thought you didn't want to do that"

"I was told to grow up" Tony laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, then pulling her into a hug, and kissing her softly just under her ear.

"I love you Katie bear"

"I love you too" Amelia had recovered from her shock and tried to bit back the smile she was trying hard to hide. Henry moved over resting his head on her shoulder.

"If he hurts her in anyway I'm gonna kick his ass" Amelia laughed and shook her head while helping Chris up who had fallen off his seat onto the floor.

"You couldn't even beat her growing up what make you think you would beat him?"

"Dawson"

"So you'd get your big brother to kick his ass, he'd already do it"

"This is true"

Kate walked back over with her hand linked with Tony's. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled Kate onto his lap.

"Tony word of warning you hurt my baby sister I break your neck got it."

"Been there, done that it's so overrated" Kate closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"You had to say that you couldn't have said ok I get it or message received loud and clear you had to tell them that, Hannah was the only one who knew big mouth"

Dawson and Chris got up standing on either side of the chair.

"Sit down, there's more to that story then I care to go into at this time"

"No this jerk hurt you and you took him back get up Kate" They tried to get her up be she wouldn't move. So Chris picked her up while Dawson pulled Tony out side.

"You don't understand he had to, he couldn't do it any other way"

"That's what he told you"

"Lay a finger on him and I'll never talk to you again" Chris put his sister down and looked at her.

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt by some freak who dropped you only to screw your big sister." Kate folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" Henry and Amelia jumped up.

"That's right he screwed Hannah after breaking Kate's heart"

"HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE" Kate yelled she followed her siblings out side. They all lined up in front of Tony Kate went and stood in front of him.

"Move Caitlin"

"No none of you understand the situation I know what happened, I know why it happened and I know Tony. I explained what happened to Hannah and I don't think it's any of your business it was a matter between the three of us, a matter that's been solved in my opinion. Now drop it"

Dawson shook his head and pushed her out of the way. Kate tripped over and skidded across the old slab of concret that was near her. "Katie" Tony rushed to her side and helped her up. Her her right cheek was grazed and she was crying; he picked her up. "Come on lets get you cleaned up," he said walking inside. While her siblings glared at him.

Jeffery came out to see what all the yelling was about to see Tony walk past him with Kate in his arms. He then looked directly at Dawson.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on her with Hannah and she took him back" Jeffery hit all but Hannah on the back of the head.

"That's not what happened Tony was in witness protection, he did it to save your sister and their friends. Something from his past threatened to hurt the people he cared most about. Mainly you sister he went into witness protection to save her. He was told he'd never see Kate again. They'd been going out for six months when that happened. So think about it that way. Tony didn't know Hannah was related to his girlfriend, if he had I'm sure he would never have done that. Listen to your sister next time, and Dawson maybe it didn't get into your thick head when you were kids, but never let me see you push your sister like that again." he walked away slinging his arm around Hannah leaving the four eldest to think over what they had heard.

* * *

"Dad I never knew you knew all that" Hannah looked up at her dad who smiled down at her.

"When it comes to my girls and their boyfriends or future husbands I know every thing" Hannah laughed as they walked in. They saw Kate laying on the lounge her head in Tony's lap. He'd washed her face, and over her chin sat a band aid apart from that and the slight redness of her cheek she looked fine. Her nose was scrunched as she made a face at what he was saying. Hannah gave her father a hug and walked over to them; lifting Kate's feet and sitting down.

"How you feeling?"

"Ok, dad lay into them?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kate smiled and sat up, leaning into Tony but looking at her sister.

"Dawson got the brunt of it though, and mum will lay into him when dad tells her. When you hear feet Tony I'd kiss your girlfriend, other wise our mother isn't going to leave her alone." Kate nodded she hated the fact her mother still babied her.

Two minutes later they heard the hurried steps of Beth coming towards them. Tony had perfect timing kissing Kate tenderly as Beth appeared, stopping her as she went to rush to her daughter's side. She saw her daughter smile up at Tony as the kiss ended. She changed direction to go out side.

"Your boyfriend has perfect timing"

"Yeah where the hell did that come from?" Kate looked back at Tony who shrugged Hannah had turned around and was watching her mother yell at their older siblings.

"Oh I am glad I'm not on the receiving end of that rant" Kate laughed and wrapped Tony's arms around her.

* * *

After apologies had been made, every one but Jeffery and Beth sat in the lounge room Julie Chris's wife had arrived home from work, by that time. She was introduced to both Kate and Tony as Kate had not been able to make it to their wedding. As well as Julie Max Hannah's fiancée arrived. Kate flinched when she saw who it was.

"What?" Tony asked kissing her on the head.

"Hannah's fiancée is the same age as me, in fact we went to the same schools all the way through till college."

"There's something else you're leaving out there"

-Flashback-

_**-Ten years ago USC grounds-**_

"_You'll never get away with this I wont let you. We're not at high school anymore Max you don't scare me like you did then, you'll get thrown out of here so fast you won't see it coming and no school will want to take you on. Even with your GPA you'll be a no go zone no one will want to touch you." 18 year old Kate glared at her old tormentor he didn't scare her anymore. _

"_That's what you think. Say anything Todd and I'll get you so bad you'll never want to see me again." _

"_As I said Max you don't scare me anymore and you don't have mummy and daddy here to save you now anything you do to me you'll go down for this time, which means time in jail Max Miller." _

"_Not if they don't catch me."_

"_Whatever I've got to get to class." _

_**-Two weeks later 10pm USC student Car park-**_

_The light over her flashed on and off it was like the setting of a cheap b grade horror flick. Kate looked over her shoulder she could feel someone following her. She started to walk faster, holding her book bag to her chest wishing she had taken her friends offer to drive her back to her dorm. _

_He smiled evilly he'd get her back for what she did to him, and no one would ever know what had happened. No one would know who she was once he was done with her, and she would know never to mess with Max Miller again. _

_He stood leaning against the flickering light. He flicked the cigarette but to the ground and laughed as she looked behind her again. "No ones here to save you now Caitlin." she stopped and looked at him. _

"_Get lost Max"_

"_Why should I you got me kicked out of the one school I wanted to go to." _

"_That's a lie and you know it, you were going to Berkley, till you found out I was here, making my life hell at school wasn't enough for you, you had to come and do the same thing in college."_

"_What can I say? Your fun to tease." _

_**-11pm USC student car park- **_

"_Oh my gosh who is that?" _

"_I have no idea call 911." _

_**-1am Emergency Room local hospital-**_

"_Does anyone know who our Jane Doe is?" _

"_She had nothing on her to tell us anything, all that was with her was this"_

_It was a note that read. _

_**Don't mess with me Freak**_

_**-10am six months later- **_

_Her eyes opened the sunlight was bright very bright. She cringed at the harshness; she groaned grabbing the attention of the resident looking at her chart. _

"_Ma'm Can you tell me your name?" he asked she knew that voice she turned to looked at the doctor looking at her. He didn't even know he was looking at his sister, she coughed. Then looked up at her brother, he looked so different. She hadn't seen him in six years since she was in middle school. He looked good. _

"_It was Max, Chris it was Max" _

"_Caitlin?" she nodded slowly his jaw dropped and tears came to his eyes. _

"_Don't tell mum and dad" _

"_I have to tell someone" _

"_Anyone but them" _

_He rushed out and brought in one of his attendings "her name is Caitlin Ashlee Todd, she's 18 years old Art, and Physiology major at USC. She's the youngest child of Commanding naval officer Jeffery and Beth Todd they have five other children. She's allergic to eggs, all her shots were up to date; and she's already told me she doesn't want her parents called" _

_His fellow residents watched in aw at the amount of information he had gotten in the short time he'd been in here. But his attending smiled and nodded. _

"_Wanna stay with your sister Doctor Todd?" Chris nodded sitting next to her. _

"_The rest of you get back to work" _

_**-Chris Todd's house 7 months later 8 am- **_

"_I'm fine you know" Kate looked over her shoulder at her big brother who was eyeing her carefully. He laughed and walked into the bathroom where she was fixing her hair. _

"_You don't have to go yet you could take more time off" _

"_I've had a year off already I need to get back, I need to get my life back, but thank you for taking me in and for not telling mum and dad" _

"_Your welcome" _

-End-

"To put it simply he bashed me…badly, that scar on my back you're always asking me about he gave it to me, among other my other scars physical and emotional"

Tony got up walked over to Max and smiled before punching him in the face every one stood shocked.

"You touch my girlfriend again I'll kill you, and that's no lie. And unlike you I'll get away with it forever"

Dawson pulled his youngest sisters boyfriend back, "what the hell? You don't even know Max he's a good man"

"No he's not" Chris stepped forward.

"He bashed Kate her freshmen year at college, for getting him kicked out of USC, he raped four of Kate's friends one whom now as a ten year old son, who looks just like him."

Hannah stepped away from Max, while the men in the room all turned on him. Even Henry, who wasn't a violent person, looked like he wanted to hit him.

"So every thing Kate cried about when you were in elementary school was true. You hurt her numerous times and got away with it not any more"

"You can't prove it" Max didn't look smug, but his tone of voice said other wise. Chris stepped forward again.

"Actually I can I kept photo's of what you did to her, and kept document of how long it took her to heal. I'm a doctor I do these things."

"Four choices, you deal with us, their dad, my friends, or the police" Tony said in a tone Kate had heard many a time when he dealt with suspects. But Max wasn't a suspect and Tony wasn't at work. Two things that worried her.

"Your friends"

"You sure about that you don't even know what I do for a living….you wanna know?" Max nodded.

"I'm special agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS and you picked the wrong agency to piss off, we look after our own. Katie's one of our own, one of our most trusted and loved agents, one call and no one will know who Max Miller is"

"Right sure"

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you he as a pretty powerful contact as do I, and he wont hesitate to hurt, you… ever heard of Jethro Gibbs Peter Schmidt" Jeffery had never looked to menacing to his kids.

"Yes I've been checking up on you. You did a good job of hiding your past too, very good job Peter your five years older then my daughter old enough to remember when her mother found her. She might be your half sister but she's my daughter, I may not have fathered her but she is my daughter my Kate and I'll be dammed if you hurt her again I wont hold back and I wont hold this man back" Gibbs stepped out nodded to Tony and Kate.

"No one messes with my Goddaughter with out my say so…DiNozzo take Kate and her siblings out side." Tony nodded and helped Kate up keeping his arm around her.

* * *

"Think it's funny to hurt your sister do you?" Gibbs pushed Peter into the seat Kate had been sitting in.

"Dad told me to" Peter shrugged

"Do everything your dad told you to?" Peter nodded.

"I got someone like that to her names Abby and she can kill you and get away with it, not a single trace of evidence will be found. Forensic scientists are good like that"

"I'm gonna take you to the cops your gonna tell them what you did…

"And I'll get away with it too much time has past"

"For raping those four women yeah; but that's the good thing about Chris Todd. He still has photographic evidence of what you did to his sister, and she has the scars. Plus you let her see you before you brutally bashed her. There are also the accounts of the three people, who saw you beating someone, the accounts of the two women who found her and the report from her doctors. So which will it be, come with me and believe me I have four willing agents who all love your sister, and are willing to do anything to protect her."

"They can't do anything they'll lose their jobs"

"Do you think they care about that? Kate means more to them then that. Besides she's their boss and her boss well, I know her personally and what Tony said NCIS look after their own always have." Gibbs smirked at the young man in front of him.

"Dad said you were an old foggy"

"Your father and brother are dead, and if you're not careful Peter you'll be joining them, tell the police everything or you will be joining them."

Peter rolled his eyes and got up nodding, "whatever fine, let's go"

"What giving in so easily?" Jeffery asked.

"He's been warned about NCIS by his father and brother before they died" Gibbs smirked and led the young man out side.

* * *

"What's Uncle Gibbs doing here?" Henry looked over at his sisters.

"He used to work at NCIS he used to my boss, now he's married to my boss" Kate said dully looking over at her brother.

"Aunt Jen is your boss?" Kate nodded Tony looked between the siblings confused. Hannah laughed.

"I think some one better fill Tony in"

"Jen used to be our mothers step sister; we grew up with her as aunt Jen. But our granddad and her mother divorced a few years back, mum, Uncle Jo, Aunt Mardy and Jen all still act like siblings. But calling Jen Aunt now seems a little weird to me"

"Yet you still call Uncle Jo, Uncle Jo, and Aunt Mardy, Aunt Mardy" Dawson said smugly Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I don't work for Uncle Jo" Kate shot back.

"I worked with Uncle Jo for a few years and I still called him Uncle Jo" Henry folded his arms across his chest.

"Was he your boss?"

"Uh no"

"I rest my case. Kelly calls her aunt Jen but Kelly is really her niece. I don't even call Gibbs uncle anymore that's a little weird seeing he used to be my boss"

"But he's your godfather"

"That makes no difference although, When ever some one tired to hurt me. He'd get pretty pissed. Went after someone who tried to kill me he's dead now though, Ziva one of my agents killed him"

"What?" her siblings looked at her shocked that some one else had tried to hurt their sister.

"Was that Ari?" Kate looked back at Tony and nodded.

"Remind me to thank Ziva when we get back"

"What happened?"

"His bullet direction was off. Other wise it would have killed me. Instead it hit my vest knocking me to the ground, that's where I got this" she held up some of her hair to show a scar running from being her ear into her hair line.

"I hit a metal pole which cut my head open. Three needles and eighteen stitches later I was left with that"

"After he tried to kill Gibbs that's when he left, I was promoted and Kelly joined the team."


	17. The Party

**For Shalisha 1991-2008**

* * *

The boat 

There had been two parties for Jeffery and Beth's 50th anniversary one had all their friends, and a lot more family there. The other was out on their 50 foot yacht. Only their kids and their husbands, wives and boyfriends were there. Tony sat on the deck looking out at the Florida coast line. 

"Like what you see?" He looked up to see Kate and nodded as she sat next to him handing him a drink. He'd never seen her this relaxed before, he liked it he also liked her choice in clothes. A mini skirt over her bikini's so only her top was showing. 

"You wear that but won't wear the gift I bought you" 

"Which gift?" She looked at him puzzled 

"The first swimmers I bought you" 

"They weren't swimmers Tony" she glared at him when he laughed. 

"Hey some people find them swimmers" 

"Most normal people don't" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ok so if I got you a leaf to wear would you?" Kate looked over at him with a smirk on her face. 

"Yep" 

"You would, wouldn't you?" 

"Always" Kate rolled her eyes and smiled as her brother sat down with them. Tony pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Tony if your thinking of doing what I think your going to I will kill you" Tony grinned as his fingers lightly tickled her side. Kate jumped trying to get out of his reach. 

"Stop it…DiNozzo stop it that tickles" 

"That's the whole point Katie dear" he whispered in her ear. His hands now resting on her hips. Dawson laughed as he watched, Tony torture his sister he knew she hated being tickled every one did, apparently Tony knew that as well. Kate finally got free and stood up turning around grinning evilly. 

"I'd run when you see that look, it means you're in trouble" Tony knew that he'd seen the look many times before. He got up and ran for the back of the boat with Kate chasing after him. He looked back to see Kate running, before he knew it he was in the pool. Kate stopped at the edge and laughed. 

"Have a nice dip?" 

"Refreshing actually join me" Kate smiled before taking of her skirt and jumping in. when she came up Tony was waiting for her. 

"Now this Kate I like" she rolled her eyes and splashed him with water. 

"Nice Katie" she smiled. 

* * *

That night over dinner every one was telling funny stories. So far no one had beaten Chris. 

"Ok I have one; this is about our friends Abby, and Ducky and his mother."

"You've meet Ducky's mother?" Tony asked Kate nodded and laughed at the memory 

"Miss Mallard had come into work with Ducky on day, she was looking at everything, he couldn't get the work he needed done so when Abby came down she said; she'd look after her while Ducky did his work. Long story short she tried to set up Ducky and Abby so she could have grand kids" Tony laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked

"Ducky's old enough to be Abby's dad." Kate answered her brother's question. 

"That's disturbing" Henry stated

"Have to put that in the baby generator" Beth perked up and looked between her daughter and Tony. 

"You had to say that didn't you" Tony moved away as he thought Kate would hit him

"What's the baby generator?" Kate rolled her eyes and glared at Tony who smiled sheepishly. 

"it's a computer program we have at work its not ment for generating babies, but Jamie and Tim modified it when Abby was pregnant with Tony, and before you ask no you can not have copy it is a government program mum"

"But"

"No" 

"Fine" Kate rolled her eyes at her mother pout there was no way she was putting her job on the line to keep her mother happy. 

"Abby did one of us once according to Ziva" 

"Really?" Tony nodded 

"Don't know the out come though she never showed me" 

"You said your friend Abby was pregnant with Tony how?" Hannah asked the rest of the family nodded.

"Her son Tony, she named him after Tony when we thought he had died" said Kate like ti was the most natural thing in the world. She looked over at Tony who smiled and poked his tongue at her making her laugh. _Yep defiantly like this Katie better_ he thought to himself. 


	18. Disturbing and Sweet

**Ok so its a bit more grown up this chapter as they are talking about different things but every teenagers read or talked about this before so dont go getting up me okies **

* * *

(one month in)

Disturbing and sweet

The grunts and moans kept getting louder. Dawson walked out of his room into the lounge area where he found Henry trying to read. "Can't they take a break?"

Henry didn't look up, Dawson walked over to find his brother had stuffed cotton wool in his ears. He pulled one out. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Could you with the noise Kate's making?"

"I resent that comment," said their sister coming out of her own room with Tony in tow.

"Beside I don't grunt I scream" Tony laughed as Dawson shuddered at the thought of his sister screaming during sex.

"And I have more class then some, I don't want my family hearing us do that."

"So you do, have it?" Hannah laughed walking up the hall from her room. She joined the rest of them sitting on the sofas. There was a scream of delight, which made them all shudder.

"There are only three couples left who that could be"

"Make that two" said Amelia she and her husband came in from out side.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"Star gazing" Kate shook her head and looked at the only two doors that were closed. She really didn't want to find out which room the noise was coming from. It would be disturbing from both one more then the other.

"They really should make boats with sound proof walls"

"I'd agree to that" Every one looked up as Chris and Julie walked out. The horrible metal pictures that came to mind made them all gag.

"I've been scared for life" cried Henry

"You I was the one who walked in on the creating Hannah" said Dawson throwing a throw pillow at his brother.

"Aw that's something I didn't need to know Dawson" Kate turned into Tony.

"Sorry Katie"

"Don't call me Katie" she said glaring at her brother

"How come Tony's aloud to call you Katie?" Kate went to answer but her sister beat her to it.

"Cause she sleeps with him" Hannah teased.

"I didn't want to know that" Henry closed his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Henry, I didn't mean it like that"

"Is that true?" Kate smiled and lent back into Tony whom she was sitting on.

"Among other things" she grinned.

"You don't- Dawson didn't want to elaborate but Kate got the hint

"Every weekend"

"EW I didn't want to know that Kate" Chris covered is face with his hands.

"Dawson asked" Hannah laughed and looked over at her big sister who rolled her eyes.

"You all knew there would be a point in time that Kate would lose that innocence"

* * *

Tony was amused by the teasing nature of Kate and her siblings; they all seemed to know each other so well. Although it had been funny to watch her brother realize that, their baby sister has a sex life.

"If you get creeps out by the fact that I have sex with my boyfriend in my own time usually at his place or mine, then you'd hate to hear the stories of Miss Hannah at camp in high school"

"Caitlin Ashlee you tell any one any of those and I will kill you, or tell them where you became a women" Kate glared at her sister but lent back into Tony.

"Could we get away from the sex topic?" begged Henry no one listened so he put the cotton back in his ears and went back to his book.

"What do you mean Hannah sex or period?"

"Both"

"Really?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked at Kate who rolled her eyes. She had missed out on most of this growing up by the time she was old enough to know all this, Dawson, Henry and Amelia had left for college leaving Chris, Hannah and herself. She saw Hannah was about to tell every thing.

"Shut up Hannah Anne or I'll tell our brothers and mum and dad. That thing you did in high school when they came to get me from camp"

"How do you know about that?" Kate smiled and looked over at Amelia who had busied her self with her nails.

"Big sister got big mouth"

"Millie!"

"I'm sorry she bugged it out of me"

"Bull you told me not to tell any one not even Hannah that you told me"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

* * *

(the following morning)

The Todd girls were the first to wake up the following morning they all made their was out to the deck to find their parents.

"Next time, come in and put cotton in our ears" said Amelia Kate looked over at her sister confused

"They used to do that when we were-

"EW that's disgusting" Kate cringed

"Very" Hannah agreed

"What are you three talking about?" Jeffery asked looking at his wife who was smiling.

"Next time you decide to rock mum's world, do it when your kids aren't on board; its disturbing for one, and the walls aren't sound proof so you woke us all up" Kate grabbed some coffee then sat down.

"I can't see how you drink that stuff"

"Staple part of any Agents diet" Kate nodded with what her father said.

"And when I was working for Gibbs you needed it because some cases you worked for 24 hours straight."

* * *

Beth watched as Tony walked out and over to Kate, he wrapped his arms around she shoulders, and kissed her just under her ear. This made Kate flush a light shade of pink. He then moved to sit next to her; Kate had turned her full attention to him. She watched at Tony whispered something in Kate's ear making her smile and nod. She lent in and hugged him. This time Beth was able to read his lips six kids had taught her how to do that. 'Love you Katie Pie'

Beth tried to hid the smile on her lips but it was too obvious, "mum what are you smiling at?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing honey"

"Liar" Beth happened to be the only person in her family who couldn't lie. She could detect it but she couldn't lie her self. By now every one had joined them. They were a couple of seats short. So Kate got up letting Julie sit in her chair while she sat on Tony. His arms were wrapped around her middle and his chin sat on her shoulder when ever he wasn't kissing her neck. Beth hadn't been the only person watching Amelia and Henry had been too.

"Now that's the kinda guy you want your baby sister with, a guy who'll do anything for her" Henry nodded out of all of Kate's boyfriends he'd met, Tony was the only one who treated her like a princess. He's also been the only guy who'd met her whole family, which was saying something normally, Kate would only allow. Her sisters and Henry to meet her boyfriends.

"I've never liked any of her other boyfriends"

"Neither have I but I like Tony, he's not like the other guys she's seen before, he genuinely cares about her"

"Did you really think I'd let him come on my boat if he didn't?" Amelia laughed at her dad's question.

"No" was her reply.


	19. Back at work

**I'm in a nice mood tonight arn't you all feeling lucky?? This story is slowly coming to an end so I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, I love getting them they make me wanna write more so to those of you who have reviewed I thank you so much and love you all for it !! **

* * *

Back to work.

It had been two months since any one from NCIS had seen Kate and Tony apart from the video call to Abby, no one had seen the two of them. It was late summer and DC was going through a heat wave. So every one was wearing light clothing. Abby was sitting on Tim's desk playing with a stress ball she had found, while listening to Ziva and Kelly.

They had all gotten to work before Kate and Tony which never happened well with Tony it used to but these days he was always on time.

"So where do you think they are?" Abby shrugged

"Last time I talked to Tony they were visiting her family in Florida"

The doors to the elevator opened and they all looked up. Out walked Tony Abby almost fell of the desk at what he was wearing. He had on billabong board shorts and a billabong t-shirt. Abby got up to greet her friend when the doors opened again and out walked Kate, her long dark brown hair was now light brown and shoulder length. She wore a knee length white cotton skirt and a pink t-shirt. Her skin was tanned and now a nice golden brown. Tony turned around and smiled, Kate ran over to him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey you" he said placing her down resting his head on hers.

Abby walked over to them. "Who are you both and what have you done to my friends?" Kate laughed and rolled her eyes then looked over at Abby wrapping one arm around Tony.

"I thought you spent the two months together, you looked like you hadn't seen Tony in a month" Tim said as he came over with Ziva

"I haven't my sisters and I flew out to LA to help our aunt who was moving to Santa Costa, our brothers didn't want to come and told Tony he couldn't go" Tony smiled and kissed her temple.

* * *

Kate looked up and rolled her neck. She smiled at Tony who was watching her. "What?"

"I missed you" Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I missed you to, now get back to work" he laughed nodded then looked at his computer.

"Abby what are you doing here?" Kate asked when her friend walked past

"I've come back two days a week Jamie does the rest" Abby placed something on Tim's desk.

"Ok cool" Kate said getting back to work Abby smiled and walked back out not before looking back and see a new side to one of her best friends a side she hoped would stay she liked this Kate and she wanted her to say.


	20. Sprug

**Ok the line breaks are to tell you that they are in a different area. Eg. the first few are out side the house and then inside. **

**Thank you to those of you who do take the 30 seconds or so to review. to those of you who add as favs but don't review you have to go there any way so why not leave a I loved it or good job you slack people !!**

* * *

Sprung

Beth stood there tapping her foot; she wanted to know where her daughter was she was ment to be here. She was ment to know that they were coming she had invited them. She looked over at her kids her daughter's house wasn't that big so only Hannah and her new boyfriend were staying with them.

* * *

He kissed her softly laying her down on the bed, brushing the hair out of her face. "I love you" she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck teasing him, would she wouldn't see. He growled sexily into her ear. His hands rested on her hips, her hipster jeans and short top giving him full access to them.

* * *

"You have to let us in you have a key for that reason" Beth stood next to Abby her children laughed at the look on the young women's face.

"I have the key for one reason emergencies. This isn't an emergency there is not life threatening event. I can't go in other wise" said Abby

"But you have a key it wouldn't be breaking and entering"

"Yeah it would, no reasonable excuse for going… no you being related doesn't help" Dawson laughed she'd been warned about Beth before hand.

* * *

He left his mark on her neck, every one would know he'd been there but it would have gone down enough by the time Kate's family got here the following day. His thumbs slipped into the sides of her jeans. Kate pulled back. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like the front door being unlocked"

"Abby's the only one with a key and she knows not to come in after a week like the one we had"

* * *

Abby was certain her friends were inside and she was 100 certain that she knew what was happening. She also knew not to tell Beth Todd. She pulled Hannah and Amelia aside.

"I'm pretty sure you sisters inside"

"Then why isn't she answering the door?" Abby bit her lip.

"Well uh how do I put this?...After hard cases, and I mean cases that are emotionally trying Kate and Tony well usually let it out by well uh doing well each other"

"Oh, ok umm Ok" The two sisters laughed.

"We have to try and find a way to get mum out of here." Before any one knew what was happening Beth Todd, had kicked the door to her daughters house down. Every one stood there alarmed that she would do such a thing.

"Aw crap Kate's so going to kill me" Hannah ran after her mother who was looking around the plush lounge room.

"You? What about the rest of us?" Stated Amelia she walked in with the rest of the group.

"I happen to be the one who will be staying with her Millie I think I have more to worry about."

* * *

"What the blooming hell was that" Kate and Tony looked at their bedroom door theirs was not the best position to get caught in. They got up, and grabbed some loose fitting clothing. Both grabbed their guns and quietly walked out of their room.

* * *

Beth looked and poked in everything in the lounge room her children, tried to stop her but nothing they did worked. She walked into the kitchen and was looking through the pantry when she felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her head.

"Don't move" But Beth being Beth turned around anyway at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Holy Shit mum what the hell are you doing here I could have killed you" Kate lowered her gun disarming it and putting it on the bench.

"I was just looking around"

"What the hell are you doing here your not ment to arrive till tomorrow" Beth shrugged and walked past her daughter and into the living room as Tony came out.

"It was my mother" Kate sighed Tony smiled rolled his eyes and also disarmed his gun then grabbed hers and went to put them back in their room.

Kate walked around to find her front door kicked in, she looked from her door to her brothers.

"Don't look at us mum did it" Kate held the bridge of her nose and turned around as Tony walked up behind her.

"I hope your going to pay for that" he stated also looking at her brothers.

"I don't see why we have to it's your door"

"Which you kicked in mother" Kate was already regretting the fact she had invited her mother out here. The rest of her family she could handle her mother was the nightmare.

"Well I still won't be paying for it"

"Yeah you will be, or I will sue you mum and don't think I wont do it, just because you're my mother does not give you the right to kick down my front door."

"Hello is this your home?" Kate turned to see her neighbors with the police.

"Yes it is"

"May I ask why anyone would kick your door down" Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Many reasons but we know who did this door."

"Really who?"

"My mother couldn't wait to get in and wreck my day" Kate said sarcastically, the police man walked in and saw the person Kate was pointing to.

"Ma'm you do know it is a criminal offence to kick down a door to a house that does not belong to you, its called trespassing also breaking and entering if the owners want we can charge you" he turned to Kate

"Are you going to pay for replacing my door?"

"No" Kate turned to the police officer and nodded.

He walked over to Beth and placed a hand on her shoulder, "ma'm I have no choice then to take you down to the station and charge you with trespass and break and enter"

Beth nodded and walked out with the two men, Dawson couldn't believe his sister went through with it. He looked up at Kate willing her to stop them but Kate did nothing. "What about the rest of them."

"They tried to stop her."

"But they entered as well do you want them charged."

"No"

"Ok we'll bring her back when we're done" Kate nodded as Tony picked up their door and lent it against the wall.

"I can't believe your charging your own mother" Dawson said as Kate sat down.

"I can't believe you all let her kick my front door down" Kate replied

"well she had it coming and its not going to be as much getting charged then it would be to get sued and Kate has every right to press charges, this isn't mum's house this is Kate and Tony's its up to them. I personally would have done that same thing, if she'd kicked my door down. They're going to have to get some one to come out and fix it. Today that's going to cost a fortune." Kate nodded at what her sister said

"Still" Dawson wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Ok D what would you do if mum came to visit you and kicked your front door down would you have her charged?" Henry asked

"Fine yes I would charge her but you knew we were coming"

"Tomorrow, you were ment to arrive tomorrow. We had the whole day planned for tomorrow Sight seeing tours even a lunch with our friend. Tonight we had our own plans."

"Well that's obvious." Laughed Hannah

"Shut up"

"Oh Katie got a mouth on her" Chris laughed

"Screw you"

"Nah thanks you're my sister"

"Aha funny...not" Kate gave her brother the finger then walked out of the lounge room.

"I uh better go Tim's been left alone with Alyssa and Tony"

"ok" Tony waved good bye to his friend and waited till she had driven away.

x-x

* * *

He left the lounge room and found Kate in their bedroom. "Hey you ok?" he asked sitting beside her. She nodded, and looked out the window.

"Liar, Kate look at me" but she didn't

"Honey please"

"What?" She turned to face him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Katie baby come here" he pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't want to do it, but she's always been like this, she constantly thinks anything of mine is hers and if she breaks it it's my fault. And I should pay for it; I'm sick of her trying to control my life she wonders why I don't see her very often she pisses me off so much that I just can't stand her. That's why I went to a college so far away from home so she couldn't drive up every weekend. That's why I told Chris not to tell her when all the shit happened with My half brother but of course she found out and would not stop calling me after we got back. Thus why I told dad if mum found our number I would never speak to him again I doubt she even knows it now"

"Kate she isn't as bad as my mother trust me, your family is a walk in the park compared to mine. Thus why you are never meeting them my mother likes to think of people as things objects that you use till you don't need any more then throw away. And my father is the same. I was the middle child my older brother and younger sister are just like my parents. I'm nothing like any of them that's why they cut me off, because I wanted to help people not treat them like toys."

* * *

**Ok Review Please !!**


	21. Alone At Last

Ok I'm in a good mood so you get two chappies !!

* * *

Alone at last

Kate opened the sliding door to the ensuit Tony was singing into the shampoo bottle, she sniggered and dropped the robe that was around her. Opening the shower door slightly and joining him. She watched as he continued to sing, when he stepped back she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't give up your day job will you" he jumped as he felt arms go around his waist.

"Hannah I have a girlfriend your sister and I love her so much she makes my knee's weak just looking at her" he hadn't heard what Kate said before. She rolled her eyes and decided to tease him a bit. She turned him around and washed the soap out of his hair, all the while staying behind him.

"Hannah this isn't funny what if Kate walked in" Kate kissed his shoulder.

"Let her then" she did her best impression of her sister.

"I love Kate Hannah, what the hell are you doing in here any way get out." he spun around too quickly for her to move.

"Katie that's just evil I thought you were your sister" she smiled sweetly then kissed him.

"We'll I did tell you not to give up your day job but you didn't hear me" Tony laughed and brought her closer the two of them were standing under the shower kissing when Hannah chased Toni the dog in.

"Hey come back here" she hid under the sink snapping at her fingers as she tried to get to her.

"Just leave her Hannah she'll get out in her own time" Hannah looked up then closed her eyes instantly as she saw her sister in the shower with Tony.

"Sorry going now I didn't see anything I swear" Kate laughed as her sister ran into the wall then out the door.

"And you thought we'd be alone"

"Hannah was chasing Toni different story she wont come in now if fact she'll more then likely pull Johnny out of the house and give us some space for a couple of hours"

"Really" Tony playfully bit her ear lobe. She laughed as he turned the water off pushing her out of the shower,

"Well you know what this means" he wrapped a towel around both of them she laughed as he tired to walk into their room with his arms around her.

"Screw this it's to hard" he picked her up making her scream then threw her onto their bed.

"Me Tarzan you Jane"

"That's a bit corny don't you think?" He shook his head as he hovered above her, before kissing her stomach.

"Having my way with you is never corny Katie" he looked into her eyes then kissed her.


	22. My sunshine gone away

**Ok this is several months after the last chapter. it's kind of angsty and I mean not fowl to any one **

* * *

My sunshine gone away

"Kaattie" her nose scrunched as the rose Tony had in his hand slid over it. She turned over burying her face into the pillow she thought was Tony.

"Baby, time to wake up" Tony ran the rose from her forehead to her chin. She opened one eye to see Tony smiling at her she glared at him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You and how beautiful you are when you're pregnant" she glared at him and sat up.

"I'm fat and it's all your fault" Tony laughed and sat beside her resting a hand on the small bump that was her stomach.

"Katie your not fat, your pregnant your first pregnancy, in your first trimester, and besides missy it takes two to do this" he lifted up her singlet and kissed her baby bump.

"Don't remind me" he sat up and let her rest her head on his shoulder. She looked at the tray on her legs.

"What have you done now?" Tony smirked as he placed the tray on her lap. She smiled there was one thing she liked about her current state. Tony spoilt her rotten, anything she wanted no matter what it was he got it for her, usually a couple of hours or days after she asked for it.

"Tony?"

"Nothing I'm just spoiling my girlfriend can't I do that?" She nodded and sipped on the orange juice. He ran the rose over her exposed stomach.

"That's not a real rose"

"Is to" Kate smirked with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine its not" Tony handed it to her smiling as she noticed it was a hidden jewelry box she opened it to find an 18carrot diamond embedded in a platinum gold ring. She looked over at Tony who was now on one knee beside their bed.

"Caitlin Todd will you marry me?" he asked, tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. He kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, and I love you too baby" he kissed her stomach loudly.

"Tony stop it that tickles" he sat up smiling at her again.

"I got to go to work I'll see you later ok" she nodded and waved as he walked out.

* * *

"Abby slow down" Kate yelled as she walked after her friend they were walking back to the car.

"Sorry" they made it to the car and put all the bags in the boot and buckled Alyssa in. as Kate stood up she swayed putting her had out to Abby to stop her from falling.

"Ab's I don't feel so great" Abby stared at her friend in shock more her friend's skirt.

"You don't look so great come on lets get you to the hospital" it was half way there that Kate realized she was bleeding. She started sobbing, Abby tried to calm her down but nothing was working.

A doctor saw them pull up, "I'm sorry you can't park here"

"My friends bleeding"

"Every one does that here"

"She's pregnant you ass hole" the doctor opened the door and helped Kate out; Abby went to park her car and came back.

"Where's my friend?"

"When was she bought in?" The nurse looked bored.

"Just before the doctor walked her in while I went to park" Abby heaved Alyssa up on her hip.

"Down there room 103" Abby rushed off, and found Kate crying with the doctor trying to ask her questions.

"Ma'm how far along are you?"

"She's three months and this is her first pregnancy" Abby answered taking Kate's hand.

"Are you her lover?"

"No I'm her best friend we were shopping when she told me she wasn't feeling well; she didn't look so good either."

"So is that what they are calling it these days best friends"

"I'm married you ass, and Kate's engaged to my other best friend" another doctor walked in.

"27 year old female, came in with bleeding she's three months pregnant this is her lover"

"I am not do I look like a 29 year old male to you, I'm her best friend"

"Where's her fiancée?" the older doctor asked Abby.

"At work"

"Call him" Abby nodded and walked out.

* * *

Tony ran into the emergency ward or Bethesda Naval hospital. "I'm looking for Caitlin Todd"

"I'm sorry sir only family can be let in to see her"

"I'm her fiancée; I got a call at work"

"Tony right?" He nodded she got up and lead him to a room. He walked in to find Abby sitting on the floor with Alyssa. Kate curled up in the fetal position on the bed.

"Katie I'm here now honey" he sat on the bed behind Kate brushing the hair out of her eyes, she was asleep, but he could see she'd cried her self to sleep. He looked at Abby; she got up and beckoned him out side.

"She lost the baby Tony" he lent against the wall; his breathing became heavy as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"How?" Abby shrugged.

"We were shopping, she'd just buckled Alyssa in when she got up she didn't look so good. There were some blood spots on her skirt. I bought her straight here I called but Ziva said you were in interrogation and she'd tell you as soon as she could" Tony nodded and walked back into the room he laid down next to Kate pulling her close to him. Letting his own tears fall down till he too fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse-

"That's her fiancée" Abby told the doctor before he could wake Tony up. He turned and smiled at the women standing at the door.

"They're a cute couple" Abby nodded and place Alyssa on the floor where the one year old could finish eating her ice block.

"They always have been."


	23. Healing

**I'm in a rather good mood so you don't have to wait for the last chapter i'll upload it as well seeing its only short.**

* * *

Healing

Kate looked out the window, she felt empty, she looked down at her once again toned and flat stomach; it had been three months since she lost the baby. They found out they would have had a girl. She felt Tony's arms wrap around her.

"We'll try again" he pushed her hair of her shoulder kissing her softly

"I don't want to I couldn't not at the moment, maybe some day, but not now"

"I know I didn't mean straight away" he played with her engagement and wedding rings.

"You ready to work? Jen will understand if your not"

"No I'm ready" they turned around and headed to their desks.

Ziva walked in surprised that Tony was back at his desk, she smiled lightly as she saw Kate sitting at her desk.

"Morning Kate"

"Hi Ziva" Kate looked up and smiled, Ziva couldn't see it was forced but Tony could. She looked at her computer as a message popped up.

Tony.D: Honey are you ok?

Kate.D: fine just a little over whelmed it's just the case getting to me.

Tony.D: you wanna hug?

Kate.D: thank you but no I'll be fine

Tony.D: sure?

Kate.D: positive love you so much

Tony.D: love you too.

-x-


	24. The other DiNozzo's

Ok this doesn't really make that much sense but I was running out of steam.

* * *

The other DiNozzo's

"Tony stop it that tickles" Kate laughed trying to get away from him. She pushed her chair back rolling over his foot.

"Ow fu-aunny farm" he changed what he said when Abby walked in with her two kids Alyssa was now copying anything and everything she heard.

"Fuanny farm" she said laughing. Kate rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm sorry baby but I did tell you to stop tickling me" she kissed him and walked out from behind her desk picking up three year old Tony and placing him on her desk, she did up his shoe lace then gave him a hug.

"Don't want you tripping over now do we?"

"Thank you Auntie Kate" she winked at him and helped him down. She smiled at the two year old hiding from her.

"Now where oh where could little miss Alyssa be?" Alyssa smiled from behind Abby's leg.

"There you are" she ran out and Kate caught her lifting her up and hugging her.

"Have you been good?"

"Albays" Kate laughed and kissed her cheek. She looked over at Abby who was smiling.

"What?"

"You're good with kids that's all" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I have five nieces and nephews all around the same age as Alyssa, All from my brothers I should be" Abby nodded. Kate had gotten over her miscarriage but she didn't like to talk about having kids off her own not just yet she wasn't ready to go through that again.

"I had better get these two to day care come one Tony" the two Tony's looked up at Abby smiling evilly.

"You corrupt my son Tony and I will kill you" he laughed and let Abby take her kids.

* * *

"Do you ever think about trying to have another child Kate?" Jamie asked, Kate shrugged,

"I don't know I would love to have kids with Tony. I'm just not sure if I could go through all of that again to have it end the same way" they were sitting in the lab waiting test results. Unlike Gibbs Kate liked hanging around. She'd sent Ziva and Tim out to see if the wife's alibi held up, and had sent her own husband to get lunch she looked up as Abby came out of her office.

"What are you two going on about now?"

"If I'm ready to try and have kids again" Kate said getting up from Abby's seat which she had taken over.

"Are you sure you want to talk about that?" Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you for looking out for me but I'm a big girl and yes I'm sure I can talk about this" Abby nodded.

"I think you will make a great mum one day. All I have to do is watch you with my own kids to know that" Kate blushed slightly and turned to see Tony walk in with lunch.

He handed Jamie her Hungry Jacks and Abby her Caf-Pow. Then sat down took out the burger he bought and started eating. He looked over at Kate and smiled she just looked at him.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Did I forget something?" Abby laughed and rolled her eyes, while Kate just looked at him.

"My lunch the whole reason you went in the first place" he shrugged and went on eating,

"Unbelievable" she got up and walked out not before hitting him on the back of the head. As the elevator doors closed he grinned and took the Kebab from under the napkin that his chips were sitting on.

"She's gonna kill you" Jamie laughed.

"Or is she?" Tony grinned mischievously Abby looked at him suspiciously.

"What have you done?" Tony said nothing as the doors to the lab opened and Kate walked in again, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" he grinned and handed her, the Kebab.

"I don't get it?" Jamie looked over at them.

"I knew Kate was mad at Hannah for not getting an invite to her wedding it got lost in the post. The three days I wasn't here I flew out to Florida and Hannah made up a special invite I left it on her desk and made her mad at me so she'd go and find it." Kate kissed him again.

"Your evil" she pushed his head down.

"But you love me" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes" he poked his tongue at her.

* * *

Kate sat next to Tony snuggling into him placing the popcorn on the coffee table "I thought this movie wasn't out till next week?"

"It helps to have your brothers boyfriend working at the video store" said Kate Tony laughed.

The movie had just started when the door bell rang. Kate rolled her eyes, and as he pressed pause and went to answer the door.

"Tony who is it?" Kate came up behind him to see a plump woman standing in front of them.

"Anthony? It was rude of you not to tell us you were alive"

"It wasn't rude it was calculated" Tony said.

"I think your maid want's to know what to do next" Tony turned and rolled his eyes at Kate.

"She's not my maid Marie she's my wife" Marie DiNozzo flew off yelling at him in Italian. Kate had no idea what she was saying or what Tony was yelling back at her.

"Well you will have to just re-do the wedding, I want to be able to see how you treat her" Kate looked over at Tony who rolled his eyes again.

"Oh wait till your father and sister know you have finally settled down" she pulled Kate out from behind Tony spinning her around.

"Thin, but that can be fixed, short that can't be fixed but we can work with that. What breed is she?" Tony shook his head and bit his lip. Kate looked back at him clearly not amused.

"Well Anthony what breed is she, because if she is not of the right breed we'll have to get someone else to have your kids for you" Kate saw Tony clench his fist, he pulled Kate back to him.

"You wonder why I didn't tell you I was alive when this is the way you treat my wife, dogs have breeds people don't and I am not going to sleep with some one just so you can have the genetics you want in your grandchildren. If and when we decide to have kids, they'll be ours, as in Kate will give birth to them. Not some person you randomly picked because you liked their bone structure" Maria looked at her son shocked she could not believe she'd actually given birth to him he was nothing like his family.

Tony saw a man and young women walking up his drive way from the car that had just arrived. They were walking under an umbrella but Tony could still tell that everything under it had to be perfect. "Great if it isn't miss perfection" he muttered.

"Anthony"

"Celica" he pulled Kate closer to him.

"Well are we going to stand here or are you going to let us in." his sister said crudely.

"Stand here" Tony replied.

"What don't want us to see that you really don't live here that you broke in and really do live like a peasant" Tony kissed Kate's head to stop him self from saying anything he knew that's what his sister wanted, he wasn't going to give that to her.

"Well, well you really have grown up haven't you not replying. What the actor you hired tell you not to react?" Kate felt Tony tense up she knew he wanted to say something but Celica was goading him trying to get a response.

Tony then saw his father get out of a car and walk towards them.

"Anthony"

"Joy family reunion but I seem to remember you all telling me I wasn't a part of your family because you treat people like objects or animals where as I treat them like human beings. So excuse me if I don't jump for joy at this little ambush. If I wanted you to know I was alive or even married I would have told you and you would have been invited but as you were not, it should be clear I don't want you in my life. I've gone since I was 18 with out you I don't need you now"

"You don't mean that every one needs family little brother" Tony glared at the man beside his sister his older brother the younger slightly more hansom version of his father.

"I have family, your not it. My wife and her family are my family. As far as I'm concerted the only thing that we have in common is our DNA and our last name apart from that nothing now please leave before I call the police" his father nodded and they left.

Tony closed the door and they walked into the lounge room. "I'm exhausted half an hour with them and I'm drained." Kate laughed as they sat down.

"See your mothers not that bad"

"Oh she is its just yours is worse" Tony laughed and they went back to their movie.


	25. Ten years on

**Thank you to all who reviewed mainly to Beth, Ash and Sacha who this story is dedicated to you guys ROCK!!**

* * *

Ten years on

Kate's nose scrunched as something passed over it. she grabbed the pillow beside her and covered her face as whatever it was tickled her again.

"Ka-tie, wakey, wakey" Kate moaned and rolled over. but who ever was trying to wake her didn't give up. Instead they started planting kisses on her neck round to her cheek.

"go way" she moaned rolling over again she stopped when her lips were captured in a kiss.

"mummy wake up" Kate opened one eye then the other she smiled at the little girl sitting beside her.

"iths chrithmaths" Kate smiled sitting up.

"is it?" she asked the little girl nodded.

"daddy said we had to wait till you woke up but you was taking to long" Kate looked to her right to see her other daughter.

"Well I'm sorry about that. I was working really late last night then I had to wait till Santa left before I could come home" the two girls nodded.

"can we open them now daddy?" Tony nodded and the two girls jumped off the bed as he sat down.

"You know you'll have to go on leave soon" he said resting his head on Kate's while his left hand rested on the small baby bump that was her stomach.

"I know, then even though I'm the sister who has had kids before, my sisters will come round and baby me like they did with the twins I can't wait" Tony laughed and kissed her temple.

"we better get out there before they tare the place apart. " Kate laughed and got up walking out with Tony to the lounge room.

"What did you two get?" she asked.

"Santa gave us the wrong fings" said Serena her sister nodded folding her arms and frowning.

"really? Well we'll have to have a talk to him won't we?" Tony picked up the phone and dialed Ziva's number.

"Hello Santa Tony DiNozzo here. I think you made a mistake Serena and Suzy didn't ask for boys toys" Kate sat down on the lounge in between her girls.

"Oh you gave them to Auntie Ziva boys by mistake….what was that Santa? There's something in the kitchen?" Tony grinned as his girls got up and ran into the kitchen.

"your boys up yet Ziva?" he asked as Kate walked past.

"Yeah Abby should be here soon with Tony, Alyssa and Tristan. Ok see you soon."

* * *

"daddy lookths a puppy" said Suzy Tony grinned as the beagle puppy skidded across the floor. Chasing after Serena.

"I still can't believe you talked me into buying a puppy for them" said Kate Tony wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach.

"Think of it this way. With the puppy they'll have something to do when the baby comes." He kissed her neck and pulled a chair out for her to sit on while he sat on the floor.

"Suzy Serena what are we going to name her?" he asked picking up the puppy and sitting her on his lap.

"how about Elmo?" Said Serena bouncing up and down.

"you don't name a girl doggy Elmo that thilly. Roger is her name" Suzy said getting up and patting the puppy.

"Roger's a boys name sweetie" said Kate Serena poked a face at her sister as Suzy sat down in a huff.

"how about shadow" Said Tony he watched as the girls contemplated the name.

"I likes it" said Serena.

"I liketh it more" Suzy got up and picked up the puppy.

"thadow what do you fink?" the puppy barked making the two girls laugh.

"shadow it is."

* * *

**Ok yes lame ending but I loved this story and I didn't want to have to put it on hold so thanks to all who reviewed you rock big time!! Oh and don't bother asking who Ziva married I never did come up with some one just a random person named...Fred first name that popped into my head just now. :P ok so thank you all you rock. My next story up will be walk on the wild side look out for it :- loz**


End file.
